It is very difficult and time-consuming to properly configure a moderately-sized power monitoring system, which may include hundreds of devices that must be configured properly. Each individual device must be configured, one at a time, requiring extensive knowledge by the installer of the particular configuration parameters for each device. It is difficult for the operator to remember all of the proper configuration parameters and associated values, yet very easy for the installer to improperly configure a device or neglect to configure a device at all. In some systems, many devices need to be configured in the same way, but the operator can easily mis-configure one or more of such devices by entering an incorrect configuration parameter value. The installer also has no easy way of determining whether any discrepancies exist among configurations or whether the configuration of any particular device differs from that of any other device. More time can be spent double-checking or verifying the configuration of all of the devices prior to commissioning, and it can take several days to configure properly all of the capable devices as part of commissioning a power monitoring system. Improper or incomplete configuration can result in mis-operation of the power monitoring system.
What is needed is at least an automated method of analyzing configuration parameters of multiple intelligent electronic devices in an electrical system and determining from that analysis any anomalous configuration parameters with minimal or no user interaction. Aspects and embodiments disclosed herein are directed to addressing/solving these and other needs.